


Between You and Me【你我之间】

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 刚刚变成巨龙的Estinien在体内和Nidhogg正在争夺主导权，这时候却不幸被帝国舰队发现……





	Between You and Me【你我之间】

艾斯帝尼安感到了寒冷，魔大陆周围被电离的空气散发着难闻的臭味，他盔甲里面的衣服全部都湿透了。  
“这回我不会再犯错了，龙骑士。”  
他听到自己的声音对他说。  
“尼德霍格！从我的身体滚出去！”艾斯帝尼安挣扎着，但是身体却并不听使唤。尼德霍格占据着他的驱壳，只留了一隅的空间给他，让他能感受的到外界，却并不能操控肌肉运动。  
“不，龙骑士，是你选择了我，而不是龙眼选择了你。”尼德霍格满带嘲讽的嗤笑着。“你选择了强大，选择了力量，选择了深渊而非救赎。”  
“把身体还给我！”艾斯帝尼安努力冲撞着，试图摆脱尼德霍格的控制。“你这个！混蛋！”  
“喔喔喔小可怜看看你。”尼德霍格摘下来一只龙骑士的手套，然后轻轻地握住了手甲上的利刃。尖锐的疼痛透过肉体传达给了艾斯帝尼安，然而他却无法松开手，避免这种疼痛。  
“住手……混蛋……”  
“接受现实吧，龙骑士，这当然是你的身体，没有什么还不还的。”尼德霍格松开手指，鲜血顺着手臂流淌着，慢慢滴在地面。“如果我依然保持着龙的形态，那当然没什么好说的。但是你的好朋友光之战士，可是用掉我不少的以太，这个时间一直保持着龙形未免太过浪费。”  
尼德霍格一边说，一边将以太聚集在手掌上，艾斯帝尼安觉得像是有红炭按在伤口一般灼热难耐，但是伤口的确以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。  
“好吧听我说，我会保持这个脆弱的难以控制的人类肉体的形态，但是请你也适当配合。刚刚那种疼痛对我来说完全不在话下，但你一定相当不好受。”  
“你想做什么？”艾斯帝尼安从疼痛中抽出神来回应着对方。  
“不论如何我们得先离开这个鬼地方。”尼德霍格说，“相信这个你应该会同意，至于我想做什么，我们也许可以慢慢聊。”  
“哼，我和你没什么可聊的，邪龙。”  
尼德霍格轻哼了一声，发出了一声龙啸。艾斯帝尼安从没有想过原来自己的胸膛也可以发出如此浑厚而深远的咆哮声。  
两只尼德霍格的子嗣应声而来，停在艾斯帝尼安面前——或许应该说是尼德霍格面前。而尼德霍格从容地骑了上去。

然而这份从容并没能持续多久。  
才飞几十个个星里，两艘帝国的小型飞空舰艇就跟了上来。尼德霍格用龙语催促着身下的红龙，但龙的飞行速度显然比不上帝国的战舰。艾斯帝尼安听到自己口中发出非人的声音和两条龙交流着，然而帝国飞艇的炮火密集地击打在周围，声音完全被爆炸声遮掩了过去。艾斯帝尼安听不懂尼德霍格的龙语，但是他能感受到对方是全力想要保全那两条红龙的性命。  
终于其中一条红龙不再听尼德霍格指挥，侧身朝飞艇飞去，和一艘飞艇纠缠在一起。尼德霍格发出哀伤的咆哮，而那条红龙不久便和飞艇一道同归于尽。  
损失了那条红龙的掩护，承载着尼德霍格的飞龙也慢慢筋疲力尽，终于也选择调转方向，向剩下的一艘飞艇撞去。  
尼德霍格乘着混乱，扒住了飞艇的外壳，翻进了舱内，结果没等站直身子，就被几个小兵按在了地上。  
“你是白痴吗！”艾斯帝尼安吼道。  
“你这个身体……也太不好用……”尼德霍格喘着粗气。“你以前都不用魔法的吗？”  
“我是个龙骑士用什么魔法啊白痴！”  
“你这个身体简直是浪费我龙眼里的以太。”

“闭嘴，瞎叨念什么？！”帝国兵队长听见了尼德霍格的自言自语，狠狠地踢在他脸上，直接把龙骑士的头盔踢得飞了出去，血液从鼻腔涌了出来，不多时已染得艾斯帝尼安的侧脸一片血红。

“报告队长，船体40%损坏，接到命令说让我们就近停靠，然后原地待命！俘虏随意处置！”  
“好的知道了。”帝国兵队长看了看地上躺着的龙骑士，“我们去刚刚那个设施附近停靠。”

飞艇不久之后就停泊在了一个小平台上，附近有一些闪着光的古代建筑。  
“队长，我们怎么处理俘虏？”一个帝国兵下船之前撇了一眼龙骑士，然后问道。  
“戴上手铐，关进我们之前发现的那个小房间，锁在中间柱子上。”  
“遵命。”

“这回你高兴了？”艾斯帝尼安说。  
“呵呵，我们俩现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱，和我斗嘴什么问题都解决不了，想想怎么出去才是正事。”尼德霍格环视周围，这里似乎是亚拉戈帝国留下的什么实验室。  
“原来龙眼看到的景象是这个样子的……”艾斯帝尼安心里暗暗地想，“怪不得龙族就算是深夜偷袭也没问题。”  
“喂，龙骑士，别好奇龙眼了，你知道这堆东西怎么操作的吗？”尼德霍格走到一排操作按钮的旁边。  
“不知道！我又不是球。”艾斯帝尼安没好气地回答。“如果是光之战士的话一定会说都砸烂了就好。”  
“愚蠢……”尼德霍格摇了摇头，歪着头试着读一旁的文字。  
“呵，你还有两下子。”艾斯帝尼安随着尼德霍格的视线看过去，面板上净是些看不懂的文字。  
“区区几千年的东西，我还是能记得一点的。”  
“这是什么地方？”艾斯帝尼安问。  
“大概是个标本的灌装室。”

话音刚落，刚刚的帝国军队长就推门走了进来，捏着龙骑士满是血污的下巴。“你是伊修嘉徳人？为什么会骑着龙在这里？”  
“我拒绝和屠戮我子嗣的人讲话。”尼德霍格咬牙切齿地答道。  
“你的子嗣？哈哈哈你以为你是神吗？”小队长站起身，重重地踢在龙骑士肚子上。尼德霍格只是闷哼了一声，而艾斯帝尼安疼得几乎要吼出来。  
“嘛，算了，反正你看起来也不是什么重要的角色，就拿你当试验品看看这房间是做什么的好了。”说完他就按下了一旁的发着光的按钮，随后便离开了房间。  
龙骑士抬头看到一个巨大的圆形玻璃罩子落了下来，随后几个机械臂从房顶伸过来，撕扯着龙骑士的装甲。  
“你想想办法！”艾斯帝尼安眼看着装甲被撕裂成碎块，丢在一旁的地上。尼德霍格用背靠紧了身后的柱子，飞起一脚，重重踢在面前的玻璃罩子上。  
随后瞬间一股强烈的电流由柱子流向龙骑士的身体，剧烈的疼痛和麻痹感让他不得不停下了动作。  
“不行……”尼德霍格咬牙忍住剩下的电击，半跪在地面，任由机械臂撕开身上剩余的装甲。  
“不能变成龙吗？”艾斯帝尼安显然对疼痛的耐受力已经快要到达极限。  
“以太不够……光之战士用掉了不少。”尼德霍格喘着粗气，“有什么其他的提议吗？”  
“你……你闭上眼睛。”艾斯帝尼安突然在这混乱之中提出了一个奇怪的要求。  
“什么？”尼德霍格不明白艾斯帝尼安想要做什么。“为什么闭上眼睛？”  
“混蛋你们龙族又不用穿衣服……”  
“白痴怕什么，就好像平常你洗澡换衣服躲着我了一样。”  
“什！么？！”  
“你闭嘴，你天天捏着我的眼睛走来走去我还没算你的帐呢，老老实实给我想怎么出去！”  
艾斯帝尼安呜了一声，不再说话了。  
忽然之间，一股水流自上而下冲击在龙骑士身上，尼德霍格本来仰着头在看房顶有什么方法逃出去，奈何冰冷的水模糊了视线，让他不得不别开头，就在这时，一只机械臂伸下来牢牢钳住了龙骑士的脖子，迫使他仰起头。水流猛地灌进了鼻腔和口腔，呛得他一阵咳嗽。  
尼德霍格和艾斯帝尼安都没有料到，这只是一个开始。  
水流慢慢停下了，而另外的机械臂相继伸下来，箍住了他的腿，甚至有一只用一个粗大的负压管套住了他的阴茎。  
尼德霍格猛烈的摆动身体试图摆脱机械臂的控制，结果换来的只是又一阵电击。与此同时，一根管子粗暴地从后穴插了进去，近乎撕裂了那个狭窄的入口。艾斯帝尼安在心里咒骂着，但根本无济于事。  
那根管子的尖端在龙骑士的肠道内搅动着，缓缓注入着水流，尼德霍格从未体验过这样的痛楚，奈何机械臂仍然牢牢钳着脖颈的部位，他也只能发出呜呜的声音。  
忽然，搅动的管子戳到了一个特殊的部位，一股电流从那里升起，扩散到全身。这是尼德霍格从未感受过的，他不禁绷直了背部，喘着粗气。一方面肠道的胀痛让他冷汗直冒，另一方面管子的尖端时不时戳刺到那一点时，那种愉悦的感受让他迷醉。  
“我不知道……人类的肉体……竟然……”尼德霍格的思维开始变得断断续续。  
“醒醒啊！”艾斯帝尼安怒吼着，尽管他也被身下的快感干扰着，但是对这具身体更加熟悉的他勉强还能支撑着自己的理性。  
过了一段时间，身后的管子终于抽了出去，他感到肠道抽搐般地排泄着，如释重负的尼德霍格甚至愉悦的眯起了眼睛。  
但事情显然没有结束，更令艾斯帝尼安担心的事情终于还是发生了。  
套住他阴茎的负压管开始工作，更加强烈的快感涌了上来。  
“不……让它停下，让它停下！”尼德霍格作为龙族，虽然对疼痛的耐受能力比人类高了许多，但是对于性快感这种完全不存在与龙族感觉系统内的事物，他完全失去了抵抗能力。“我要疯了，这是什么，不，艾斯帝尼安，你做了什么……”  
艾斯帝尼安对此也同样束手无策，他觉得自己的下体一定已经被负压管吸的发紫，因为他感觉自己在这短短的几分钟内，几乎已经徘徊在射精的边缘。然而就在他认为射出去就可以结束这一切的时候，前端的一阵刺痛告诉他事情并不像他想的那么简单。  
尼德霍格颤抖着想要阻止前端的插入，但苦于双手被反缚在背后，他也只能一边抓挠着柱子，一边用泪水表达自己的不满。  
“不要动！”艾斯帝尼安用仅存的理智告诉尼德霍格，然而后者已经完全被肉体传来的快感所击垮了——尼德霍格因为这快感而小幅抽搐着，让前端想要进入身体的不知什么仪器多次停在了中途，由此导致的尖锐的疼痛让艾斯帝尼安难以忍受。  
“不，不要进来……拉斯托塔斯……赫尔斯沃……救……啊！”  
尼德霍格不规律的抽动让仪器恰巧停在了前列腺附近，坚持要探入体内的仪器反复戳刺着那一点，却又死死地堵住出口，让他忍不住哀嚎着哭了出来。  
艾斯帝尼安被同样的快感冲击着，然而尼德霍格通过自己的声带，发出的那些毫无节制的哀嚎与呻吟声，让他不知道是快感多一点，还是羞耻更多一点。  
在尼德霍格龙语和低吼的交杂之中，仪器终于伸入了膀胱内部，将液体注入进去，不多久，尿意便成了他们新的敌人。  
尼德霍格这回彻底失去了理智，用不知什么语言咒骂着，时不时猛烈的反抗一下，换来一阵强烈的电流穿过身体。  
艾斯帝尼安试图越过尼德霍格的意志控制身体，但由于龙之眼的压制，几次尝试都以失败告终。  
这种疯狂的僵局持续了几分钟后，仪器终于抽了出去，身前的地面变得一片狼藉。  
钳制着龙骑士的几个机械臂终于松开了，尼德霍格努力地靠在背后的钢柱上，支撑着自己不倒下去。  
就在尼德霍格和艾斯帝尼安都要陷入绝望的时候，房间一侧，一个小门突然打开，一个小控制单元飘了进来。  
“快喊住那个球，它能救我们！”艾斯帝尼安吼道。  
“喂！球！”但实际上，尼德霍格发出的声音只是刚刚能够引起球的注意。  
“声纹检验完毕，正在提交分析……正在下载分析结果……”控制单元发出哔哔的响声，“声纹确认，您好艾斯帝尼安先生，请问您需要帮助吗？”  
“放我出去！”尼德霍格哑着嗓子说道。  
“正在执行……”  
“还有让它帮忙把手铐打开。”艾斯帝尼安补充道。  
“还有把手铐打开……”  
“正在执行……”  
控制单元撤走了周围的玻璃罩，并用激光烧断了手铐的链子。  
重获自由的龙骑士就是脱力地瘫倒在一边，赤裸着身体喘着粗气。

“好吧，现在轮到你担心了。”尼德霍格说，“担心没有衣服的问题。”  
“滚蛋！”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是很古老的文了（3.00版本末期）  
> 但是整理文档的我现在非常不爽  
> 我坦白，我写肉文就是为了爽  
> 帮我挑错字我真是谢谢你了哦  
> 真是……  
> （抓狂挠墙）


End file.
